guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bexor/1
Hey, regarding salvaging items, GuildWiki only uses singular. For example, iron ingot, not 2-3 iron ingots. With expert and normal salvaging, only the materials salvaged matter. That is why there is only a Common Crafting Material and Rare Crafting Material. The number does not matter, its the types of materials that do. Thanks --Gares Redstorm 11:34, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :Ok, I just copied the style off other pages in the collection item area. - BeXoR ::That must mean there is a lot of clean up to be done *sighs* :P --Gares Redstorm 11:42, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :::Yup like on every second page :P - BeXoR Images Hi there! Just a request - when uploading new copies of existing images, please upload under the same original file name if the new image is meant as a replacement. Three reasons for this: *It makes it easier to track updates/changes and compare quality of the varying versions of the image *It automatically causes the new image to be used on all pages using that image - no further updates required. *It keeps the wiki cleaner with fewer unused image file names. I agree that Image:Emperor Kisu 1.jpg is better quality that Image:Emperor Kisu.jpg, but the newer version should have just been uploaded under the old ones file name. --I am 161.88 11:43, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :Sorry bout that, wasn't sure what to do. I have another image. I want to see if it's better than what is here. Is there a page that shows guidelines on image uploading? IE filesizes, etc? - BeXoR ::It's not really a problem, just makes it easier. Oh, just to clarify, I'm just another wiki contributor, not an admin - I'm just giving my recommendation, based in part on info from here: GuildWiki:Image_use_policy, which may contain some of the info you're asking about. --I am 161.88 11:43, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::: Thank you! - BeXoR Hey Thanks for the sig tip BeXoR im trying to figure out how to upload images i try to make them smaller cause their to big but then they're corupted any help would be appreciated :) Naf (: 13:03, 23 November 2006 (CST) Talk pages Remember to sign ~~~~ your talk page edits Bexor (going back through your contributions you seem to forget a bit ;) ) and also looking at your Talk:N/Mo Orders Necromancer edit, you can simply use Feathered Avicara Scalp to link to pages on the GuildWiki. Thanks. --Xasxas256 18:35, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Sig Hi. Can you check your preferences to see if you have change your Custom Signature to and click the Raw signatures box on please? Your sig add everypage you post in the categorie Sig, I check everything and this look like the last part that I can't check. Thank You.—'├ Aratak ┤' 08:10, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :Sorry about that, I was using someone elses instructions to do it and I didn't have the right text in the box there, thought the raw signatures part was ticked. I switched it over and sorry for any inconveniences! - BeXoR 18:15, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Australian Servers I too have noticed that there are no Australian servers, and being australian myself, it would really help to reduce the lag. Also while I'm here, nice page, no images though, would have liked to see your characters. Obsidian The Great 06:04, 30 October 2006 (CST) :At the risk of sounding negative...dream on! :P Although it's nice to dream of having Aussie servers sadly it'll never happen. Still we get a ANZGW's Vent server which is a plus for the Aussie GW community. Also pings are heaps better to the Yank servers than the Euro one (although you probably knew this already). Oh and Bexor, thanks for the thanks re the sig :) --Xasxas256 06:51, 30 October 2006 (CST) ::Yeah I'm getting over that dream. :P My guild is mostly US and Canadian friends that I roped in from other games. Maybe I should dream of a personal fibre optic internet connection between the GW server and my home instead. :) And thanks for the interest in my characters, I'm planning to add pictures soon but I have 29 character slots now so it's a lot of work. ;D - BeXoR 23:40, 30 October 2006 (CST) Alright I agree with most of what you said; i agree that it was immature of myself to explode when ppl pointed out that i screwed up, i agree that i shouldnt have swore on a community website (especially a wiki at that). On the other hand, i dont agree that ppl dont care that other ppl make mistakes, it seems that im always accused of something i do not being good enough and so i developed a certain disregard for ppl who criticize me negativly. its just the way i am i guess. also i disregard ppl who dont see both sides of the issue like Skuld. ppl like that immedidiatly think the other is obviously a retard and lash back with idiotic banter. so thats why i considered it a threat at first. sorry for wasting your time i guess :\. Soul of Seraphs 16:16, 4 December 2006 (CST) The List Congratulations! You made it to The List. -- (talk) 21:03, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::O!!!! Thank you! I feel so special heehee. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 21:08, 23 December 2006 (CST) Mesmer Ascalon Armor The reason I edited is that Dilettante's armor isn't a correct function name. Mesmer's armor is. We should be consistent here, in some places we use Mesmer's Armor and corresponding, in some Dilettante's and corresponding. I prefer using the correct function name until the Function armor pages have been structured in a good way. Dilettante's armor is the name of the art AND the function in the case of the Prophecies armor, why specifically state it as a function? Just my opinions :) — Stylva (talk)( ) 15:16, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Well it's either a choice between being ambiguous or misleading, or being unwieldy. :P It's so complicated now! I'll have another go at rewording it so it's more accurate. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 15:20, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::That makes me wonder where Dilettante's should really be redirecting to. :S - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 15:22, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::I must confess, I really hate that it even exists ;) Confusing, to say the least. Oh, and I hope you didnt miss the other comments I made on the Armor project, just because I missed singing Votes section :) — Stylva (talk)( ) 15:23, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::::I just noticed them then! I will respond there. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 15:28, 2 January 2007 (CST) User box Hi, just happened to look at your pge and noticed the really cute pink user box there. You should have submitted it to my user box competition. Sadly it's over allready. -- (talk) 16:10, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Aw, thanks. :P I only made it an hour ago or so. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 16:15, 2 January 2007 (CST) Armor (in general) Probably the most confusing part of the armor S&F (and most of the reason I never got into it as a broad discussion) is the terms used, that aren't used in-game (and so I'm pretty ignorant of them). I never clearly understood the difference between armor "function" pages and armor "art" pages; and while I was able to navigate the male/female galleries, I never really saw the point. I saw a format I liked a long time ago (I think it was stabber's) and I've used it on all the galleries I've filled in, but... that's where my involvement ended. If I was a little less ignorant on each of the terms, I think I'd be more interested in helping out. -Auron 16:25, 2 January 2007 (CST) :They were just split up to reduce the number of pages when armor art was unlinked to stats. At the moment though, they are a mess and difficult to understand. Something I hope to fix. :P Thank you for responding here anyway. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 16:38, 2 January 2007 (CST) Sig <-- makes me chuckle every single time I see it. That is all. Cheers!--Dirigible 21:59, 7 January 2007 (CST) :LOL thanks. :) It's my favourite emote ever (D:!) and it reflects how I felt when I started editing here. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 22:06, 7 January 2007 (CST) Mesmer Armour Update Thanks for updating all the pictures of the Mesmer armour, the other ones were slightly out of date :) [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 02:45, 8 January 2007 (CST) :NP. :) Glad someone at least likes that I did it, lol. I thought everyone would get cranky. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:46, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::Everything is nice and organised now :) Is there a uniform standard for armour picture sizes? Yours all seem to be around the 170×500 mark, which looks good. [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 02:50, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::Guildwiki:Style and formatting/Armor/Art gallery - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:52, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::I love the new pictures, now I can see all the armor I'm considering buying in a nice format *happy* ::::Just wanted to say that I appreciate your work ;) — Stylva (talk)( ) 06:45, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::::X) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 06:45, 8 January 2007 (CST) :I just remembered... you forgot the Armor Icons :( — Poki#3 , 17:21, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::They weren't forgotten. We're trying to get rid of them altogether. They serve no purpose and just end up as an annoyance anyway. See Template_talk:Armor art box - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 17:24, 10 January 2007 (CST) Armor Project Why do you change the horizontal to vertical for every class? It's way harder to find and edit afterward.—'├ Aratak ┤' 18:50, 10 January 2007 (CST) :It makes it easier for me because it's organised by campaign and by regular/ascended. Before it had no organisation at all. ::??? It's horizontal. I get why you like armor gallery from top to bottom because you are easily confuse ;). Every acended version is next to is regular version and each campain is one over the other. And in edit mod they are all togheter. The way your are doing it everything get send everywhere in edit mode.—'├ Aratak ┤' 18:56, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::The point is, in the table view it is an easier format to follow. When I am taking armor screenshots I am only doing regular versions. The old way the ticks are spread out all over the table. This way the ticks all go right below each other and only near the top of the table. And before when editing all you had to do was look for the name. It's just the same now. It's just clearer to view on the main page. I work with tables a lot in different formats and programs and it's nonsensical to sort things horiztonally when the box you have to tick is a vertical entity. I would make the entire page vertical if I could! But tables don't work like html here. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:01, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::It's only easier because you are begining the work. It will be way easier later when we actualy have some armor done. Also it was easier to add campaign the other way. You have to realise that this site is a community work and you can't barge in and change everything to your liking. Anyway this one isn't a big one but please next time talk about changing everything.—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:16, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::::I disagree that it would be easier. The way I changed it to has increased its readability. Basic principle of graphic design. If you are unhappy with it there's nothing stopping you from changing it back or making something better. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:19, 10 January 2007 (CST) :Well your point that the tick appear everywhere. That will happen nobody will fill then from the top like you did. I seen it almost full. It's a check points for the project not a gallery. I beleive easier editing for this type of thing is better then all the shinny colors togheter. Well we just have differents vision on how this serve us. Since I hae been working on this a long time I would have like to be warn. Internet and young people I guess. Always thinking about what serves them best and speed.—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:26, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::Even if they aren't filled in from the top down this way is more organised. On your x axis you have campaign, on your y axis you have armor descending from regular to ascended. I saw the way it looks before and it was chaotic. And editing is the same imo, you have to find the name of the armor before you change the tick, and that hasn't changed. ::And it's not just to do with age or the internet. Limiting it to stereotypes doesn't achieve anything. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:30, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::It was a joke. You may need some sleep after all ;) Also use if you want to do change line. Using ::: everywhere isn't the right way and make it harder to find something when you want to recheck something when responding.—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:49, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::Sleep is for the weak! I only just woke up. :P I'll stop using the :. I started doing that cause I saw other people using it on talk pages. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:50, 10 January 2007 (CST) Shin Jea Hi me again. The Female Shin Jea look weird. I just check and the details are very blurry on your version. Never saw that problem with your other upload. Maybe you were to far and the game switch to lower texture.—'├ Aratak ┤' 02:16, 11 January 2007 (CST) :I was closer than usual. I don't see it though. Where is it blurred? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:17, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Everything but mostly the leg part. Im going to sleep. I'll check tommorrow for s screen shot to test it.—'├ Aratak ┤' 02:22, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::I looked in game and it seems to switch to a lower texture as soon as the bottom of your screen reaches mid calf. I don't think there's any way around it. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:27, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::I see it clearly all the way to half aggro range. Well ok I have a SLI set up but still theire should be away. If you are not afraid of the heat of your box crank the setting in your card directly to bypass the game setting.—'├ Aratak ┤' 02:29, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::::Do you take your screenshots with a second character? o_O - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:30, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::::No. All those fancy setting on the graphic option in game are only to trigger them on your card. All those setting can be set on your card as default. Like you can use AA to 16X on a 3D that never was intended for graphic accelerator cards. If you have a nvidia card I think that the AF setting to 4 or 8 would solve that or try the AA to 16X.—'├ Aratak ┤' 02:34, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::::::My graphics settings are all set to max and I have a pretty high end graphic card as it is. AA = anti aliasing? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:40, 11 January 2007 (CST) AA = Yes and AF is Anisotropic Filtering. Well first question do you have a nvidia based cards or a ATI?—'├ Aratak ┤' 02:45, 11 January 2007 (CST) :I have a 7800gt. Anti aliasing shouldn't affect LOD at all though. I changed my AF to 16x and it made no difference at all. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:48, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Well the AF should have help texture. I'll test tommorrow on my machine. It's 4 in the morning, I'm a little drunk and I have to work in 5 hours.:S—'├ Aratak ┤' 02:53, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::I'll keep saying stuff here while you sleep and you can get back to it whenever. Hope work isn't too bad for you. :/ - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:56, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::Just to be sure, you have Image setting to high quality and the box have to be check. I'm not saying that you don't know what you are doing but just to be sure, don't wont you working on that all day if you forgot the most ovious way.—'├ Aratak ┤' 02:59, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::::By image quality I'm assuming you mean texture quality. Everything is set to max. The only boxes though are for post and v-sync neither of which would have an effect on this. I think it must be your SLI. My card was in the red when I put my AF up. I'll probably have to buy a new one when ut2k7 comes out. :/ 256 isn't enough anymore. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 03:06, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::::No there should be a setting in your card option. Go to performance and quality setting. You should see application. Choose Gw.exe. In Global Driver Settings you should see AA, AF and the third should be Image setting that tell you card to keep image to it best even if frame rate is lower. It's in those setting that Im talking about . Each time you modifie something here you have to check the box to enable it. Now I really going to sleep. Hope you find it.—'├ Aratak ┤' 03:13, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::::::I was using global so it was supposed to be affecting all. I tried it the way you said and the same thing happened. I don't know how you're seeing things to half aggro range away. I stood half aggro range away from a person and they were two inches high. o_O I can't run my card in these settings anyway. It doesn't improve anything but it pushes my temp up several degrees. You might have to redo them if they aren't good enough. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 03:28, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Ok I jsut tested it. Took my drivers do default and I see the switch befor I can see the entire body. Then I tried one by one and couldn't make it happen. Then switch to my old profile and it work. I can see the entire body :/. I then try to unclick them one by one but didn't seem to change anything. I'll just post a test I didn't know your setting so I use the default one that gave me the closest size. —'├ Aratak ┤' 12:13, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::The difference is so tiny. It just looks like loss of detail from compression when it was saved. If you want to replace them go ahead. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 17:43, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::Honestly, I don't see any difference at all on those two. ;) — Stylva (talk)( ) 18:07, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::Well must be my OCDP again ;) they have the same compression, both are the same size. The difference is the boots and the area around the belt and the little skirt. This one isn't bad I'll keep a eye on it if theire is other that look more blurry. Very strange that it happen because I use 7600 gt cards on my machine and with the same setting the SLI shouldn't inlfuence the end product only frame rate.—'├ Aratak ┤' 18:57, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::::Weird. :S My card couldn't handle the temp either from turning AF on. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 18:59, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Well it's easier for 2 processors then 1 and it must be colder in Canada then in Australia ;)—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:01, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Yes it is so hot here. :( Summer sucks. BTW I use save as for web and jpeg settings on 60 (I think it's high in the menu). - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:03, 11 January 2007 (CST) Armor and stubs Hi! You've been foddling with the armor stuff lately. Concerning stubs, I hope that the stuff you are making keeps out of the armor pages. The stub section tag is ment for articles where the section which is stub isn't easily spotted and needs to be marked, but in the armor galleries it is easy to see which sections are stubs, so the tag shouldn't be used. If your armor gallery suggestions/policies/what ever include using the stub tag, could you please remove it? The stub tag category is filled with armor pages, although none of them should be there. The tag is the only one that should be used. Thanks! -- (talk) 03:18, 11 January 2007 (CST) :After the s&f is done all of the articles are going to be revised/completed, so the stubs should be gone. I don't think the s&f has any reference to stubs in it at all. I'll keep it in mind. BTW if you want to help could you check out Template_talk:Armor art box and Enchanter's Armor? We need some more opinions on this, cause even though majority of people working with me agree with the proposals, it's just us and we want other views. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 03:28, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Great! I've been thinking of cleaning the stub section category for a long time, but it's a little too huge for me to clear when I don't have too much time on my hands and cleaning it is boring. ::I'll check the pages you linked to and give an opinnion. -- (talk) 03:30, 11 January 2007 (CST) Misc armor stuff Have you ever read Level (armor)? I only found it today. Why does it exist when we have Armor (rating)? Why don't the armor pages link to it? Also I started to update the Nightfall armor crafters. (One of them still had the Chapter3 notice on it!) I made a NavBox template for the crafters. Do you plan to add NavBoxes on all armor art pages like on Monk Ascended Wanderer's Armor? And finally, can you suggest any improvements for colour or format on the crafter tables (see User talk:Glynnis/Armor). Thanks! --''Glynnis'' (talk| ) 15:32, 13 January 2007 (CST) :I think the color should match those that was just choosen with the discution on the profession's color page. Some page get forgot too, that is probably happen with Level armor.—'├ Aratak ┤' 15:45, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::Remind me about the Ascended Nav box. Do you like them? I think they are quite handy. I will see about adding them into s&f and seeing if there are ones for other campaigns. BTW the colour discussion is here: GuildWiki talk:Style and formatting/Profession colors. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 05:11, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::I really, *really* like the armor nav box. I like it so much that I'll volunteer to reformat them (or make new ones) for standard and ascended in each campaign. Would you use them? Also thanks for the colour discussion link. *gulp* It's long. Is there a conclusion or summary somewhere? --''Glynnis'' 13:54, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::::The colours were decided on, but now they are just working out a template for the color codes. The final decision is near the end. :P I would definitely include them into the articles. Just keep in mind that they should add to any categories because that's already done in the art box template (I'm not sure if the current one does though). Also try keep them as small as possible and no wider than 550px I think is the standard. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 13:58, 16 January 2007 (CST) Male warrior armor Hey, bexor. If you could upload some size for the male warrior armor. I don't have a male warrior so I thaugh you would be better to choose the new size. Once we have that I can make the change to the template for the gallery. Thank you.—'├ Aratak ┤' 15:45, 13 January 2007 (CST) :I would just say use 200 x 550 because that would most likely fit all the armor types (like ascalon helm) but I cannot be sure without trying first. I have male Ele screens to upload and then I will put male war on my todo list but it wont be until the weekend at least. I've been using a free slot on boyf's acc to do most of the pvp armor screens. It's very handy. I used 200 x 500 for component view it seems. I don't remember doing that. :S - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 05:08, 16 January 2007 (CST) Sick I got very sick so I am trying to slow down. I am taking a break from the galleries project and other stuff until I feel better. I'm still going to work on the function pages but I won't be going as fast as before. Gotta go to doctor tomorrow but will be back soon. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 07:33, 15 January 2007 (CST) :GEt well soon.—'├ Aratak ┤' 08:42, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, get well soon. You're doing a great job :P — Poki#3 , 09:10, 15 January 2007 (CST) : Nooooooooooo! :(--Dirigible 12:00, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::By the way, the correct phrase is "An '''apple' a day keeps the doctor away''", and not "An armor gallery a day keeps the doctor away". Get well! --Dirigible 12:03, 15 January 2007 (CST) :I hope you feel better soon. Don't worry because the wiki will still be here when you do. --''Glynnis'' 13:10, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::Thank you everyone! I'll get started on some apples asap. :P - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 05:12, 16 January 2007 (CST)